


Unlikely Romance

by Elenore



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fluff, Inucest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenore/pseuds/Elenore
Summary: No one ever suspected the silver thread around Inuyasha's wrist told a different story.





	Unlikely Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This may as well be a prologue of something...

"Geez, what's his problem?" Kagome slightly protruded her lower lip, arms crossed, miffed at the highly hostile treatment - _I swear he always does_ , she would declare later during dinner- bestowed upon her by the demon nowadays she officially dubbed brother-in-law. She looked at her companion who, to her utterly confusion, also sported an unpleasant face albeit not horribly like his older sibling. "You too?"

Inuyasha only scoffed at her antic. "It sounds completely wrong." _As it should be_ , he added silently and continued, "Don't worry your pretty head about it. He wasn't looking at you _that_ long." _Because of the one right behind you._

"What are you saying?" The priestess demanded, now stood with hands on her hips, the one occasion she ever got to tower over her husband only when he was sitting. "He was glaring at me as if he wished he could splash his poisonous claws at my face _again_!"

Now that was an astute observation Inuyasha couldn't defend. He didn't even give it a try. The woman seemingly hellbent on pointing out how much Sesshoumaru was a bad dog; if Inuyasha didn't humor her, she'd throw a tantrum just to -he suspected- torture his sensitive ears and he had long figured the headaches was not worth it. And let him not forget about all the fun she would enjoy _sitting_ him through by Kikyo's memento he'd decided to keep around his neck until they couldn't subjugate him anymore. Given or taken weeks, months, years, a human life time… as far as his attachment to a dead lover went, or the more noticeable cracks on the beads might give away first.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. This was going to be another long day. And he felt hungry…

* * *

One wouldn't purposely show their wrist, for it was a vulnerability that could cost one's life. Such deadly exposure more often than not was bypassed in familial company. By all means the long and heavy sleeves of his Fire Rat Robe didn't magically circle his elbow in layer upon layer of fabric, just slid a little back when he raised the bowl to his mouth, enough for human eyes to catch a hint of silver on his sun-kiss skin in the shadow.

A silver eyebrow arched when Kagome voiced her inquiry until she pointed a dainty finger at the hidden something under his sleeve, now completely covered when he lowered his hands. He indulged her and his human friends, it appeared he wasn't allowed back to his meal until their curiosity was sated.

The accessory, a single, thin silver thread wrapped delicately several times around his left wrist.

"Not something of high value to human." He nonchalantly pronounced their mutual thought, on display quite clearly after all the previous enthusiasm over his possession only to identify such a mundane discovery.

Shippo was still away on his personal training. Myoga was hopping around somewhere in hope of catching the latest demon gossips. Kirara, the other demon currently sharing their living shelter, fortunately didn't communicate in human language.

… Else all of them would rebut his claim.

The feline demon flicked her ears and turned her amused slit eyes in the direction of her canine counterpart, as if to remind him she knew as many demon-to-human linguists as he did, and maybe more.

Inuyasha contemplated his predicament. He'd start Operation Pampurr Kirara To Silence as soon as the humans retired for the night… _Oh well_. Anyhow, he was still pretty hungry.

* * *

"Are you quite sure by now?" She asked, questioning his decision in the matter. Her light tone could have fooled some into believing she was discussing the topic of today's weather with her stepson.

He nodded once. "I will sire no child with her, or any woman in that matter."

In response she chuckled faintly behind her sleeve.

She was a dangerous female. Had she not hidden the lower half of her face while releasing her bell-like laughter, he would have missed her icy cold gaze piercing him to the spot as she regarded him.

Inuyasha was no stranger to contempt and hatred, and yet he could sense none in her aura despite what his existence meant to her. His inability to measure himself in her presence placed the seed of apprehension as well as reverence within himself. Hence he found the need to seek her company once after a while, not unlike moth to flame but having a mind to carefully guard what he deemed to be his weaknesses as far away from her soul-searching gaze as possible.

"Inuyasha," She cooed in her typical saccharine voice, "Had I and your Father sired a _princess_ , would you still not want a child of your own?"

His momentary pause. The sudden skip of his heartbeat. The unnoticeable hitch in his breathing. The subtle widening of his eyes quickly -but of course not quick enough- fabricated by a blink… all betrayed him.

All told her everything she had been painstakingly waiting to rip out of his tongue.

Louder than words.

With dread more prominent than all demons he'd faced his entire life, he watched the corner of her succulent lips curled up in a breathtakingly… cruel _smile_.

"Do drink your tea when it is still hot, Inuyasha." She elegantly sipped her steaming cup, paying his frozen figure no mind. At last her eyes once again found his in a sideway glance as her cheek almost pressed against his when she reappeared behind him, he hadn't seen her moving from across the table, one of her hand lovingly caresses his ears while the other tilted his chin up to force him hold her gaze. "Lest it becomes overly poisonous once cold."

She could have easily broken his neck in that same instant, the loop chanted in his restless mind, not exactly registered her words but hearing every syllable as if she had screeched in his ears.

"After all the trouble I went out of my way to prepare it for you from something so hard to come by, we wouldn't want you to waste it now, hmm?"

It was a saving grace that he could still maintain some composure when his hand steadily reached for the drink.

As every other time, the liquid magically sated his hunger in one blissful bat of the eye, only to strike back over billion times worse at every fiber of his being the moment after.

* * *

He saw the concern in his brother's eyes the moment they came into view of each other, but he didn't give his visitor the chance to question him. Inuyasha pulled his sibling on top of him the moment Sesshoumaru held out a hand to brush his knuckles along his cheekbone, immediately rolled them on the ground, reversed their positions and greedily swallowed a delicious surprised moan, it would never fail to escape the object of his obsession when caught off-guard. Protected by darkness of the witching hour, under several layers of shadow cast by the Goshinboku tree, he let himself feast upon his sibling's flesh, leaving no bit of skin untouched, tasting Sesshoumaru's essence from the tip of his tongue to the very core of his being. Often, he would conveniently or purposefully find his brother's lips and proceeded to cover it with his own, be it to intervene an attempt at speaking or to devour the melody that would otherwise tinkle for his ears whenever he stroked the right string, all because practices made perfect.

.

.

.

"You were desperate." His sibling noted, "Why?"

Inuyasha paused in his absentminded petting along the length of his brother's spine to mulled over his reply. The action earned himself a displeased growl from a certain demon who was partly lying stretch-out on top of him. It amused him how feline and canine were alike in the matter; like Kirara, his brother was an overgrown king of spoiled-rotten pooches. A soft lick under Sesshoumaru's chin, a nuzzle in the hollow of his throat that would smoothly lead to a renewal of several marks of possession courtesy of his ever insatiable half-demon, and then Inuyasha was dutifully running his hand in a perpetual nonsensical pattern down his sibling's back again.

"I think…" Inuyasha exhaled, almost wearily, "You may soon find yourself one suitor less."

Sesshoumaru's initial reaction was tightening the circle of his arms around Inuyasha, then loosened, reluctantly, so he could brace his weight on his elbows either side of his younger's head, and peered at the half-demon beneath him.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hide this from her." The half-demon frowned at his sibling's deafening silence. "I would prefer more time to earn her acceptance to a reasonable degree rather than having her intentionally found out from a misconduct on my part."

Inuyasha could feel the tenseness in his demon's muscles, lethal claws raked the ground above his head, tethered on leaking deadly poison to submerge the whole forest and its neighbors before the sleeping humans knew what hit them. One reason solid enough to invalidate that impending doom was a certain human girl who, given their constant long distance paternal relationship, was very much a darling in Sesshoumaru's heart.

"Tonight was the end of this, then." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm on the contrary to his still thunderous demonic aura.

"That would ultimately _end_ my life and you would certainly find yourself one suitor less." Inuyasha pointed out with a breathy chuckle and shook his head at the situation. He raised a hand to hold his sibling's cheek, gaze languidly absorbed the living form of his desire in flesh. "But then it was going to be you who killed me, instead of _her_. Quite literally."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, nuzzling the palm and covered it with his hand, brows slightly pinched in confusion. "For a moment I was in the understanding that your wife had admirably awaken that dormant morality from somewhere in the back of your pitiful half-human brain."

"It was never that woman's fault people in the castle had looked at me like I was in the same category as their waste when my Mother had to raise me all by herself. Or when I was immediately thrown away, out to the wild the moment she stopped breathing and I barely passed for a five-years-old then. Or when I had to make do with anything edible to my stomach, or endured its emptiness for quite several weeks long while running away from those who were equally starving but imbalanced in capacities. The moment my history was something different, we can start discussing about my morality." Inuyasha gave a playful tap on his sibling's nose. "So no, I was not talking about my self-proclaimed wife, who still demands a child of me and her and I've been denying her in the hope of one day she would stop asking altogether." He paused dramatically to take in a breath that was hardly of any true urgent, "But _your Mother_."

Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha sit in his lap before the half-demon registered the change in their lounging arrangement. He promptly seized Inuyasha's hand and chomped down on one finger, ignored his sibling's indignant yelp. It was unnoticeable for some seconds long before he caught it, and his blood ran cold.

"I knew there was always a drop of her blood in my drink." Inuyasha confirmed his fear.

"I told you to _not_ accept any of her offerings." Sesshoumaru hissed in irritation on the front but his trepidation was not that well-covered to Inuyasha, who was by now far too close to his heart, more than he wanted to admit that maddeningly beating organ was already belong to—

"She could have killed me for acting like I was ashamed of us by valuing my life above confessing the truth to her."

"She has no right!" Sesshoumaru was on the verse of snapping if Inuyasha hadn't cradled his upset sibling's cheeks in his hands.

"She has every right," The half-demon differed, holding Sesshoumaru's disbelief gaze intensely. "Even if she still holds affection to the Old Man, the fact stayed unchanged that he had left her for my Mother. No mother would want her own child to be a participant of the same affair. In case I would survive our separation which I highly doubt, and you would be too far fallen to grant me the finishing blow should I betray you the same way as _our great and terrible Father,_ " Younger golden eyes twinkled merrily while the older pair narrowed at the old jab, "I am very willing to let her poison do the dirty job."

"He was our great and _not_ terrible Father," The demon corrected, averted his gaze after he said it. No blush discolored his pale cheeks but the embarrassment of that affirmation was silently received by the only audience. "I acknowledge this unfairness for her but your existence is properly appreciated now."

"You should stop," Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around Sesshoumaru's neck, leaned closer to nip one elven ear sharply then soothed the tender flesh with small licks and a kiss before he relented momentarily to whisper, "Because I am so tempted to spread my legs for you like a common whore just to enjoy letting you have your way with me until I am thoroughly approved the truth in that statement of yours."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, pinned his grinning brother under him in no time with an answering smirk of his own, their awaken interests ground insistently between their bodies. "Worry not, my inconceivable baby beloved," He growled against the exposed throat with every intention of returning the favor to what had been imparted to his own. "When I am done with you, your wife would have all the pleasure in her world to have a taste of me on your tongue every time she tries to kiss you, she would smell my scent on your skin in all the embraces she gives you, and most of all, be subjected to your inglorious betrayal way too far below what our great and _not_ terrible Father once committed."

"I sincerely hope this is what I am doing to you, Sesshoumaru, this venomously jealous beast who bewitched me beyond reason—" Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed before his sibling had the chance to silence his cry for his owner as if he was ripped in two, as if he was going to die, unless "—fuck me! Fuck me raw! Fuck me harder until all I know is your name!"

Sesshoumaru almost reverted to his true form. Inuyasha was prone to challenge his control of the situation and often struck unexpectedly with a deadly accuracy that would made him proud as his own brother when the target was not himself. "Try again, wayward puppy." He bluffed, empowering his speed and strength behind his thrusts. The less Inuyasha was capable of plotting, the safer for their sanity… or lack thereof. Possibly not the smartest phrasing at the moment when he sighted that foreboding smug grin on his younger's face. Sesshoumaru was still faster, fortunately. He smothered that mouth into compliance before it could sing any further than "I lo—"

He was simply not ready for _that_.

* * *

Inuyasha twiddled the silver thread between his fingers, meticulously guided it loosely around his forefinger and brought it to his nose, there it dangled teasingly above his half-smirking lips.

Cued a pebble poked the back of his head almost painfully and dropped innocently to the ground, lost somewhere in the mixed of its kind with various sizes surrounding the Goshinboku Tree. The culprit was currently in the village fostering his human companion and not at all consented to be sexually harassed by his starving sibling, _humor yourself with that little attention for a while, imbecile_.

The half-demon laughed quietly to himself and rewrapped the strand of silver hair around his left wrist. He had spotted Kirara with Kohaku on her back, time to bargain his intent away from the girl now that her own love interest was approaching.

If his calculation was right, before sunset Miroku would escort Kagome back from the North, carrying the seed of Houjou within her womb claiming their one-quarter demon child was coming. He couldn't wait for this parody of a marriage to end by the beginning of tonight.

No skipping back to the village. Act like a noble. _Check_.

Next to Rin, Sesshoumaru cautiously extended his aura as if they were in a warzone. Inuyasha was _waltzing_ closer and his instinct was flagging him the option to flee.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This little cutie is more like a joke to myself, really. Normally I wouldn't go this far with a language I'm barely scratching the surface of, but, well, I figured if I dared not to give it a try, I wouldn't know how far I could go with it. Anyhow, to poke fun at myself for my inability to write a lemon and whatever relates to it. Please proceed with caution, firstly Inucest, as you should know, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, two half-siblings in a morally questionable relationship. Secondly, overly-amateur male/male sexual scenes. Thirdly, bad jokes, yes, I decided this needs a warning of its own.


End file.
